


She Always Knew

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Reader discovers Queenie is a Legilimens when she suddenly starts using their preferred name and pronouns even though they haven't come out to her yet.





	She Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a cis female so I hope this is okay.

You had been trying to figure out how you were going to tell Queenie that you were ftm transgender. On this particular day, you were contemplating how to tell her while preparing Queenie's favourite lunch, you were going to surprise her with it at MACUSA. Excitedly you hurried up the steps of MACUSA, you couldn't wait to see Queenie, she was always the one to surprise you, now it was your turn. "Hey, Queenie", you said, knocking on the door to her office. "Y/N, I didn't expect to see you here", Queenie said happily. "I made your favourite lunch", you said, offering her the bag. "Thanks so much, Y/N", Queenie said, delighted. She ran over to kiss you. Just as she was in the middle of kissing you, Mr. Abernathy walked in. "And who is this?", he said. Queenie smiled at him, still holding your hand. "This is my boyfriend, Y/N", she said squeezing your hand. After Mr. Abernathy left, you looked at Queenie shocked. "You knew?" "Of course", Queenie said, kissing you again. "I'm a legilimens".


End file.
